If I Said I'm Sorry
by Narya's Bane
Summary: Because every fanfic writer has one as the Death Star disappears, QuiGon asks for and gets a vision of what the galaxy could have been like had he not begged ObiWan to train Skywalker.
1. Chapter 1

"If I Said I'm Sorry"

an alternate world SW fic by Narya's Bane-- because every fanfic author needs an AU story?

disclaimer: the usually

----- ------ ------- ----- ----

Qui-Gon Jinn shook his head as he watched the destruction of the second Death Star. Yoda had chosen to guide young Luke, and Obi-Wan was welcoming Anakin Skywalker into the Force, which meant he was watching this moment alone. He guided the Falcon and its x-wing escort to safety and viewed the explosion as it rang through the sky. The destruction was complete; though it may take years for the galaxy to recover, the road to recovery was clearing nicely.

_There should be nothing to recover from _Qui-Gon berated himself. _If you'd sensed Anni's fate, if you'd left him on Tatooine, you could have saved so many from their ends. How could I have been so blind?_

Another presence came up the aged Master, setting a hand on his shoulder. "Credit for your thoughts, Master Jinn?"

With a smile, Qui-Gon greeted the new arrival. Somehow, dressed in traditional Jedi robes and glimmering in the blue light of the Force, the female beside him still managed to give off the essence of violet. The quintessential Grey Jedi entity, she was a feeling rather than a person, a mentality instead of a human- and yet she was her own. This was The Violet, Laristia, who could whisper to those open to the possibilities of the Force which were neither dark nor light. Qui-Gon had heard her voice in life, had felt her guidance upon his death, and now was talking with her constantly in desperate hopes of soothing his own guilt. Because none of this should have happened.

"I'm glad the Empire is defeated," Jinn told the Violet, "but I still feel uncomfortable with my part in it."

Laristia seemed to consider this. "What was done could have happened no better way, Qui-Gon. You did what it was in you to do."

Qui-Gon glanced at her. "You cannot expect me to believe you have taken to asserting the existence of fate?"

Laristia shrugged. "If fate is what you want to call it. Balance had to come, one way or another. It is better this way."

"Thousands- no, millions!- have died. How can it have been worse?"

Laristia shook her head. "You have saved many lives, Qui-Gon Jinn. Believe me, it could have been much more destructive when the Old Order fell."

"It didn't have to fall."

"But it was going to anyway," the Violet asserted. Her nose scrunched, and she exhaled deeply. "I cannot tell you what might have happened, Master Qui-Gon, but if you like... I can show you." She snapped her fingers, and in an instant...

--- -------- -----

They were spectators in the room on Naboo, and Qui-Gon watched as he fought for his life. Turning, he looked over at Laristia who gave a weak smile.

"You should let go of your doubt. Sit, and watch, what would have happened. You can see all, and you will know enough to understand the whole story of what might have happened. Relax, and try not to ask any questions or come to your conclusions until the end has been shown. Please."

Qui-Gon watched as he fought the Sith Apprentice, Obi-Wan trapped behind the red laser and unable to assist. When the lightsaber went through yet again, the master couldn't help but wince...then beam with pride as he saw Obi-Wan touch the dark side to release it, pulling himself up and defeating the Sith enemy in a bound of pure light with the Force at his side. _The boy was meant to serve, to be a great Jedi warrior, whatever happens_ he realized with joy. Yes, this was his Obi-Wan...

Obi-Wan was not complete in his victory. He came up to his dying master, took the aged Jedi in his arms.

The words from Qui-Gon's mouth were calm. "Obi-Wan. I'm sorry."

"Master?"

"I would never- push you aside. You are ready."

"You will tell the council..."

"No. You will- Knight Kenobi. You have been a good apprentice. Thank you."

Reaching up, Qui-Gon touched his padawan's cheek and smiled weakly as death took him. Obi-Wan sat on the floor, tears coming to his eyes briefly before he set his Master's shell on the floor and rubbed at the side of his nose. Calm, certain, he took to his feet and lowered his head. "Master," he whispered, backing away slowly. "Thank you."

--- )(((

"There is still the matter of the boy," Mace Windu mentioned. The Council had sent many members to Naboo upon hearing of the battle and Qui-Gon's demise. Upon arriving, and sensing the Force as well as hearing Obi-Wan's relating of his master's last words, Yoda had proclaimed the boy a Jedi Knight and taken his braid. Now the two leaders of the council, together with Obi-Wan and the rightful queen of the Naboo, were talking in closed quarters. Many things had been determined, but this matter still lay open.

"Unless taken he has been by a master, trained he will not be."

Eyes fell on Kenobi, but the new knight was silent.

"We could use him in our defense systems," Queen Amidalla suggested. "With a little training he would make an excellent fighter pilot. It would be my honor to see he has a real home."

"Decided, it is. Stay here, Skywalker will. Knight Kenobi, when commited to the Force your master has been, return to Coruscant you will and take on the mantle of Jedi Knight."


	2. Chapter 2

Palpatine, now Chancellor of the Republic, looked around his office as he crossed his arms at his desk. He had thought things would turn out perfectly, could have sworn that the boy would play right into his hands, and now...

The boy was on Naboo. Palpatine could have cursed the trick of fate that put HIM on Coruscant, and that promising child- the Chosen One!- so far away, so ready for training and yet so unattainable. The boy was a gift from the Force, and yet was not within his grasp. Not for the moment, anyway. Palpatine considered his options, and counted on the fact that he was a patient man. Gaining power was more important than any prophecy, and if he was not trained such a one could not even effectively touch the Force much less bring it into balance. The rule of two meant that he could only find another apprentice, perhaps on just as worthy. Somebody to take Darth Maul's place...

Such a one existed. Palpatine had watched the man, Jedi Master Dooku, and was pleased. Perhaps Dooku could be fully turned. Perhaps the man could suggest an initiate as well, someone to watch and turn to his own devices in the future. Someone young, impressionable, already steeped in the swirling eddies between the light and the dark. Yes, that would do nicely. Dooku would become a Sith Lord, one of might and yet also disposable. Dooku was the next.

Time to put fate into line.

----- ----- ----- -----

With a stretch, a pair of pale blue hands folded around the practice saber and pressed harshly. The young owner of those hands raised the hilt into the air and ignited the blade, the light green contrasting as it crossed her gold eyes. With a bow, the match was begun, her saber lowering in defense as the student across from her made the first moves.

For almost a decade, Jailyn Meiral had studied in the Jedi Temple. Taken as a toddler from her home planet of Zenoma Sekot, Jai nonetheless held closely to the beliefs she had learned were held by her people. She was one of only three living Ferroans trained on Coruscant, by far the youngest and considered the most headstrong. The other two had conformed to the Jedi teachings, one becoming a master and the other soon to receive his knighthood. Jailyn, at age ten, knew it was unlikely she should even find a master willing to train her. Which meant many things. She was already something of a rogue, and a decision to leave the Order at age thirteen would be quite accepted by her.

Probably, she knew, what she would do if her miracle didn't occur.

Even her style of lightsaber dueling, as she attempted now, was unorthodox. She moved slowly, yet with deliberation. She never scored a killing blow, or anything that would even bring real harm to an opponent; some thought this made her weak. Any watching her at that moment, seeing the calculations in her eyes, knew very well she could make that sort of movement. She simply- chose not to.

The green swept through the air, meeting at times the gentle blue of its competitor, until at last the moment came. Jai swept one of her feet beneath those of her opponent, slipping nimbly to maintain her balance even as the other youngling fell to the ground of the practice chamber. Her enemy was down, and the blue saber blinked off. Calm, Jailyn called the hilt to her hand while his grip was still weak, finding herself armed with both weapons.

"You seem to have won your battle."

The voice was deep, and far too distinctive. Jai turned to see the Ixll Clan instructor Mace Windu, a blush painting her blue cheeks a subtle purple.

"Apparently," she admitted, adding the necessary, "Master" at the end in hopes of gaining some semblance of respect.

"Why not go in for an easier strike?" he asked, coming near and taking the practice sabers from her hands. Palms free, Jailyn turned to assisted Caileb, her opponent, off of the floor.

"There was no need," she explained.

"Your choice cost you time. Many opponents would have killed you without a thought when you gave that opening on your right side."

Jailyn thought back, realizing this assessment was true. She had no time to speak, though, as the practice hilt was tossed back towards her by the Jedi Master. He ignited the blade in his hand, assuming an opening stance; without a second to question, Jai mirrored his move just in time to defend against his strike.

Against a fierce opponent, older and more practiced not to mention his strength, Jailyn found herself paralyzed. Her movements became swifter, more defined; her mind flitted through her forms, wondering how to escape this onslaught even if it was in practice. Arms straightened, the wrists causing all the movement of the lightsaber as she backed towards the wall...

In a swift move, the ten-year-old used the wall as a base, performing a flip over the Jedi Master that took her just out of range of his blade. As she did, she lashed out to the side and caught him in a move that would disable though not kill with a normal blade, though it might well cause permanent damage. Master Windu turned to her with the beginnings of a smile, though it did not fully reach his face and completely missed his eyes. "You can still learn," he assured her.

Jai shook her head, but responded, "As you say, Master Windu."

Mace considered her a moment before leaving the room; Caileb followed, and Jai found herself alone in the quiet of the practice chamber. With a sigh, she took the saber to the depository for practice materials and exited.

Ixll was marked for those of the Initiates, the Jedi Hopefuls, who seemed to exhibit gray tendencies that had to be reined in. At this point int he training, most of the members had already chosen their places and renounced the ties to philosophies that were contrary to Jedi doctrine. In fact, of the original twenty members four had been taken as Padawans, and only Jailyn continued to hold to theories that were not accepted by the Council. Even as she skirted the edge of the line, Jailyn refused to take life- or even think about doing so. It made her instructors nervous, for it showed attachment.

Between her actions, and the words she spoke in anger and debated when confronted with the Jedi Code, it was unlikely she would be chosen. Still she trained, and still the Masters tried. Mace Windu had begun as an understanding ear, but now after two years of Jailyn being able to actually speak her mind rather than just childishly speak even he had trouble accepting what went on in the young girl's head.

Three more years, and Jailyn could practically see her fate. She would be reassigned to AgriCorp, or some such nonsense, and shortly after leave the Order. Yet still she tried, still she hoped, and held fast to her beliefs while training. She knew well that she was not alone, for even Master Qui-Gon Jinn had spoken some of the words she echoed and he was a great Master...

Qui-Gon Jinn. Jailyn had vaguely hoped he might take her as his apprentice soon, as his Padawan was soon to take the trials. Surely Obi-Wan would become a knight, and then Master Jinn would seek another learner to aide him? Yet those hopes had been dashed, first by the appearance of the Chosen One- who Qui-Gon claimed as his own- and now, sadly, by the news of his death. Master Windu had just returned from Naboo, where the great Jedi had fallen before Obi-Wan's eyes; Jailyn could think of no worse fate than watching your Master be cut down. Obi-Wan himself was far from his Master's style, being infinitely more in touch with the Council's wishes and certain to pick a much calmer Padawan when he came to look.

No. Qui-Gon had been a man who could take on a case such as Jailyn, but she knew that Obi-Wan wasn't such a person. Which left her to wonder what fate might await her, and how she would take it. The thoughts in her head, Jai moved quietly to the gardens in hopes of catching some meditation before dinner, wondering how she would be guided.

-------- -------- -------- -------- ----

Obi-Wan knew he wasn't ready to take on an apprentice. The mantle of Knighthood felt too unreal, to uncertain, else he may have considered taking the boy. Qui-Gon hadn't said it, but somewhere Kenobi wondered if that would have been his Master's wish.

I'm sorry, Master, but I must get used to this.

So he took on his next mission alone- and so it would remain for the next three years.

-------- --------- -------- -------- -- -

Meanwhile, on Naboo, Anakin had gotten himself cleaned up and found a home with the family of the handmaiden Sabe. Her parents were very kind, taking him in and helping him make a life for himself. The mornings were filled with matters of politics, and art, and language, and all manner of learning that he trudged through in spite of boredom. Then, after lunch, he would spend the entire afternoon learning how to be a better pilot and finding out all sorts of wizard maneuvers.

Anakin Skywalker was a natural, as had been proven, and he only got better.

He rarely saw Padme, however. She was a queen after all, with diplomatic duties. When they did meet it was always brief, and the conversations usually tended towards laughter. Padme would rarely rub in his age, and in return he gave her respect.

Palpatine attempted to speak to Anakin at times, but they were both busy and the Chancellor was rarely on planet. Anakin forgot why he had been liberated once in a while, the abilities that had brought him out of Tatooine, as he relied on them more to create luck than actually manipulate the "Force."

It was a nice, quiet life and he enjoyed it.

---------- ----- ---- - - ----- --

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! Please continue to do so. And thank you to Nya, who has finally decided to betaread SOMETHING for me rather than complain when it looks strange on-site. ((albeit after she found the first chapter looking atrocious)) Now if only I could get someone to volunteer their eyes for Bittersweet, I'd be set.

Next: The Council discusses the Prophecy, and Obi-Wan is convinced to find an apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoda entered the Council chambers last, pleased that all the members had arrived on time for this important conversation. Mace Windu gestured to the main chair, and Yoda settled in comfortably.

"Gathered you, we have, to discuss the Prophecy of the Chosen One."

That caused a silence over the Masters assembled, until- to every one's surprise- Plo Koon broke the hush. "We have heard this debate before," he noted. "Qui-Gon Jinn spoke of it three years ago, just before his death."

"Right, he was, to speak of it. And to bring the boy," Yoda assured.

"We have come to believe that the boy might well be the chosen one, but what then?" Mace Windu asked, pointedly gazing at both Yoda and his fellow masters. They had a decision to make, and a tough one at that.

"We believe that the Chosen One- is this boy?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "He's been left on Naboo for three years, and now we determine that he is to bring balance to the Force?"

"There is no doubt," Mace Windu explained. "We have reviewed the original tests, and there can be no mistake. He is the Chosen One."

Yoda continued. "A predicament, this leaves us. What to do with him, we must ALL agree."

Saesee Tiin was the next to speak, looking at Yoda. "You think we should let him be. Even with his powers."

Yoda nodded. "Best for all, it may be."

Depa Billaba was the next to speak, her words coming to every Master at the same time. "You seem to have determined this course of action rather quickly, Master Yoda. Perhaps you would be willing to explain your thought process."

"If destined for greatness, the boy is," Yoda noted, "assist him we cannot. Know what the prophecy means, none of us do. Better for all, if he continues on the path which has lain itself before him."

"I agree with him," Mace Windu assured.

The next half hour was full of conversation, with all Masters agreeing in the end. There was no way to cheat destiny, however they might try; balance was certain to find them.

------ ---- ------ ----- - ----- -- ---

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight, looked over the room of potential Padawans with a gentle smile on his face, a hand unthinkingly raising to stroke the beard he had newly formed. Siri Tachi had told him that the facial hair suited him, and so he had chosen to keep it after the recent pirate encounter they had had. After three years of working alone, it had felt good to be paired with anyone, and Siri had proven a very able partner, proven by the fact she had been promoted upon her return to the Order.

The mission had, in fact, proven many things. Perhaps foremost among them had been Obi-Wan's ability to guide, and his desire to have someone beside him. The Council suggested, quite strongly, that it was time for him to take on a Padawan. No longer averting the idea, sensing that the time had at last come, Obi-Wan had taken his leave and agreed to find an apprentice- at his own pace. Most knights watched duels between the Younglings, or other tests of strength. Obi-Wan chose to move silently, bringing no attention to his search. The young knight had learned that during meditation, young ones touched the Force in varied ways and called to those who would train them; The flow allowed him to sense not just the abilities but their mindsets, and in this way he would choose his Padawan.

For the past three days, he had not been guided to any one of the students.

As he leaned against the door in masked frustration, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt a tug towards a particular presence, strong, but shifting and unsure. With a smile, the Jedi Knight left the class and moved through the halls of the Jedi Temple as the Force guided. He found himself entering the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and continued to move in towards a small meditation space just at the pool created near the base of the main waterfall. Cross-legged, a female humanoid of roughly a dozen years with thick black hair and skin of pale blue sat with a single hand stretched into the water. The Force moved around her, entering in a flurry but exiting lightly through her fingertips into the water where it collected and turned the liquid a dancing gold before dissipating. It was a common exercise, and she seemed to have some expertise in it. As Kenobi neared, soft as he was, the flow from her fingers ebbed and her eyes shot open to reveal the irises were as gold as the water effect she had played with. Apparently, she was a traditional Ferroan by birth; her eyes burned hot with the independence traditional among those people- even if her physical features hadn't made that obvious, her irritation would have.

"Knight Kenobi," she greeted through barred teeth, twisting her head in a stretch of the neck.

"You have me at a disadvantage," Obi-Wan coolly admitted. "What is your name, padawan?"

The girl snorted. "I have no master, so am not called Padawan. All the same, my name is Jailyn Meiral."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed, brows falling. To have no master, and she seemed to be of an age... "How old are you?" he asked calmly.

"Thirteen next month," she admitted. "Preparing to be- assigned." She spat the last word, and Obi-Wan came near. The emotion was one he knew well, one he remembered distinctly. The Ferroan stood, brushing dust from her brown pants, and gave a shallow bow. "Now, if you excuse me."

"Wait," Obi-Wan directed, adding a soft, "Please?" as he held out a hand to her.

Jailyn did in fact halt. "You have something to say?"

"I was guided here," Kenobi explained. "I should like to find out why, if possible."

"Guided," Jailyn blinked. "To me?"

"I think so." Matter-of-fact, just a slight bit of humor. Jailyn coughed and settled back on her knees, surprised as Ob-Wan Kenobi did the same across from her. They met eye to eye, and Kenobi leaned slightly as he dipped his own hand in the water, joying in the cool liquid...

"My master was killed three years ago in the fight with a Sith," he began. "I was elevated to Jedi Knight, but the promotion had never seemed real. I chose not to take a Padawan, but it now seems time as evidenced by the Force and certain Council members. Why have you not been chosen by a master, do you suppose?"

Jailyn caught her breath and peered to the side. He had been honest with her; Jai knew she ought to be honest in return though it may ruin her chances. Still, without the truth he would never take her anyway. Best to come clean. Slowly, she began the recitation of the Ferroan people: "The potential for light and dark rests in the individual, rather than the Force and it's manipulations. A good end is justified when..."

Obi-Wan lifted his hands, lips pursed in a smile. "Ferroan," he noted, halting her words. "I understand." His head tilted to one side, and he considered the female. "Do you believe it?"

"I do." By her tone, it was obvious she had a challenge, and the gold in her eyes flecked dangerously so that Obi-Wan chose not to continue the questioning. For the moment. For now, he simply guided their conversation away from philosophy and they spoke, calmly, until the sunlight slid from the sky. Jai's stomach finally growled, letting both know that it was past time for the evening meal.

They moved together toward the cafeteria, and even as they neared the door found the small nauseating. Obi-Wan looked toward the girl and gestured she should follow him. They ended up at the door to his quarters, which opened to allow her entrance. A look around revealed the apartment to be simple, like to every Jedi Knight's quarters but that the hallway to the Padawan's section was darkened. The kitchen was simple, but Jai knew her way around and moved towards it with a purpose.

"I can cook if you like," she offered.

Surprised, Obi-Wan nodded. "I would help."

"Stay out of my kitchen, Knight Kenobi."

Eyebrow arched. "YOUR kitchen?"

Obi-Wan was struck by how her cheeks colored violet when she was embarrassed. She was young, though at thirteen the difference between their ages was hardly enough that he could be her parent... perhaps a sister, or a cousin. She busied herself in the kitchen, and the result was more than palatable. The night was spent in calm discussion of life, the galaxy, and everything except for philosophy. When they had completed the talk, Obi-Wan watched Jailyn leave his aparment with more than amusement, and a definite realization that something had finally gone right. He'd been a jedi Knight for three years...

And now he knew who he was to train.

The Council expressed surprise when Obi-Wan asked for Jailyn Meiral as his apprentice, but determined that the Force accepted the assignment. Three weeks later the new duo was assigned their first piece of action together, and accomplished it faultlessly...

A legend had begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Jailyn brushed a hand through the loose mess of her hair that surrounded a single braid as it rolled in a thick strand resembling a mass of black rope as it swung down her back. Two years had passed as Obi-Wan's Padawan, and the braid hadn't lengthened much though she had left that part uncut in her version of a learner's braid. Obi-Wan lifted his eyebrows, finding himself glad that she had at least combed the nest of hair that surrounded her braid; usually, the loose hair was a mess and cried out to be plaited. Other than that, Jai appeared calm and interested in the upcoming negotiations. Today, for once the young girl seemed to have a very trained, diplomatic look.

_Master, I should watch your thoughts. _Jai tossed mentally through the Force. _If another Sensitive should come around they're likely to get the wrong idea._

Obi-Wan broke his rough exterior only when alone with his apprentice. At first, not even in front of her, but as they grew close to each other it had been impossible to hide his dry humor and amusement from her- perhaps as she realized quickly that she created most of those moments. As it was today, Jai would have had trouble picking up on his inner laugh had he not sent back _What, like the idea that I picked up a pathetic life form, my young Padawan?_

_If I'm pathetic, Master, I'm sure I could leave. Someone on Zenoma Sekot will surely take me on._

_Padawan, the day you leave me I swear ice will cover Mustafar._

It was a game between Master and Padawan, one that was played to ease their ease together. It had begun on their second mission, the one to Zenoma Sekot; it had gone smoothly, perhaps even too smoothly, and in the midst of it Master and Padawan had begun to sense each others' emotions seamlessly. Most teams were able to bond in a similar way, yet over the course of more missions than that. The oddity became known, and since then the two had found the need to consistently taunt each other in hopes of keeping their interactions normal. So Obi-Wan would complain about his young apprentice lightly, until the limits of sarcasm were pushed and she reacted. Neither took the other's words seriously at times like these- and after those two years, it was impossible not to appreciate each others' humor.

Obi-Wan loved dry, witty remarks.

Jai played his jokes, turning them into lines of a comedian waiting for his partner to get laughs.

Yes, the duo fit together well, despite the fact that Jai kept to her gray ideals. She would whisper them every time they went over the Code, replacing the traditional "There is no…" with the single word "Beyond", and assuring her Master of the validity of emotional attachment. In some ways, Obi-Wan found himself agreeing with her, yet on the whole it bothered him even when he acknowledged that Qui-Gon had spoken of similar ideals.

In many ways, Jailyn reminded Obi-Wan of his Master. She was subdued, but fierce in her beliefs while strong. Obi-Wan watched her, trained her, and spoke with her- these days, he was willing to discuss philosophy in hopes of changing her outlook even as it seemed he spoke with a block of ferrocrete. The gold of her eyes flickered often as they talked, something dangerous behind them…

Obi-Wan watched as she bowed to the other delegates and motioned him forward. It had been noted that on this planet (whatever the name was; Obi-Wan was unsure which one it was at this moment) youth was seen as having the authority of innocence. When it came to negotiation, this was going to be her time as a front man. As such she was the picture of calm, even as she introduced her Master. If the delegates accepted his presence, they could both be in the main room and making the details of the peace- and if they did not, it would be Jai herself in the negotiations, guiding others her age in the art of peace.

She'd never done that before, and Obi-Wan could feel she was actually quite nervous, yet outside she appeared unphased. Posture straight, eyebrows lowered, lips pursed lightly… the picture of a Jedi Negotiator. If he didn't know how she set on the line of dark and light he could have believed she was already finished with her training.

An idea formed in Obi-Wan's mind. There was one place where he had felt fully in tune with the Force, where he had known precisely where dark ended and light began, where he had been certain that he was the instrument of the Force rather than it's wielder. The timing was nearly right, he realized; perhaps, when they finished here…

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, Obi-Wan approached the delegation from the planet and made his opening bow, glad to see relief in the eyes of the teenagers who would be speaking with the Jedi.

----- ----------- -------- - - ---- ------

Naboo had always been a peaceful planet, and except for the invasion by the Trade Federation Padme had never truly felt uncomfortable there. It was her home, and she had protection simply due to the love of her people. Therefore, only a single security guard accompanied her as she toured the hangars of Naboo's primary fighter squadron with her two primary handmaidens: Sabe and Corde. They walked as a group, near enough that most could hardly tell which was the queen had she not been wearing one of the head-dresses so common to her position as sovereign.

As she walked by the ships, one in particular captured Padme's attention. The fighter itself was pristine, scrubbed to a polish and in the best of conditions. The pilot beside it was particularly young, with tawny blonde hair cut close to his ears and a very sweet smile that jogged her memory. Next to him sat an android she knew on contact, and whose beep told her just who the pilot was. The droid was the R2 unit from the run-in with the Trade Federation, which meant the boy…

"Anni?" she asked, looking up into clear blue eyes.

It had been a year since she'd been able to go to Sabe's family and see the person Anakin had become on Naboo. Senator Palpatine often asked about the boy, remembering how he had assisted in saving the planet, and Padme had known enough to assure him that Anni was doing well.

She hadn't realized that he had become quite so HANDSOME.

"Your highness." He sounded formal enough, calm, and yet there was a glint in his eyes that went right through her.

"You have finished your training?"

Anakin's smile became stronger, wide. "Yes, your majesty. I have completed the lessons, and was last month accepted into your fighting core."

_At fourteen?He's so… _"Young?" Padme asked, the last word coming out loudly.

"I have proven myself, Queen Amidala."

"Yes," the queen whispered. "Of course…"

The words had just been spoken when Anakin's eyes widened, his head lifting high. In a single smoothed movement, he moved towards the Queen and took her in his arms in a move resembling a giant hug. He lifted her, swinging her around behind him as a shot rang out.

"Anakin?"

"Get down," he ordered. As Padme followed his directions, her security guard took off with a shot in the direction of the attack. Anakin threw words toward Sabe and began a run after the earlier attacker. Sabe came towards her queen, leaning down on the ground beside her.

"Is it over?" Padme whispred.

"Anakin has gone with Captain Panaka to take care of the attacker," Sabe informed her monarch. "If there's a second attack- well, we have to keep you safe, your majesty."

"Thank you, Sabe," Queen Amidala breathed.

------- ---------- ------------ ------

Qui-Gon watched on, noting that Laristia had disappeared. She returned with a bowl full of a fluffy, edible substance that she offered to the Jedi.

"I don't understand," Qui-Gon admitted. "The girl, Jailyn. Where did she come from?"

"The Temple," Laristia assured calmly.

"I mean, what happens to her. The way things really turned out."

"Oh, that. She was reassigned, ended up going to her home planet of Zenoma Sekot and getting herself caught in an invasion by a race of extragalactic beings called the Yuzzhan Vong. Didn't make it to the Clone Wars." With a sigh, Laristia offered the food to her companion and watched as he took a handful. Then, pointing at the screen, she told him, "Just continue to watch."

"But Jailyn… if I had survived…"

"Obi-Wan would have trained Anakin, and you would likely have become the girl's Master. Same if you hadn't ever met Anakin, though that was never really a likely option. Now are you going to watch or not?"

Resigned to viewing more, hoping to understand why he shouldn't worry about how the galaxy had turned out, he looked on again and hoped understanding would flood his senses.


	5. Chapter 5

"You saved her majesty's life," Panaka noted, looking at the young pilot.

"It was my honor," Anakin assured.

"The attack- how did you know it was coming?"

"I just… knew."

"Do you often have insights like the one that led you to the queen's attacker?" Panaka continued, questioning.

Anakin let his eyes slide up in a roll, thinking about how to explain the Force when he didn't understand it himself. He began his description slowly, using words that were vague yet spoke as much of the truth as he knew. As he finished, Panaka stretched and looked around the emptiness of the room.

"The Force is a strange thing," the security officer noted. "Would you like to use it more directly for the sake of all Naboo?"

Anakin shrugged, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I am in need of more members in our security detail, Anakin. A person with your abilities, and your natural connection to the events around you, could assist us most directly."

Anakin nodded. "If it will serve my queen, I will gladly join you."

----- ------- --------- --------- -------------

Jailyn stepped out onto the planet, eyes adjusting to the dark much faster than her skin accepted the cold. Obi-Wan set a hand on her shoulder as a guide.

"How does this work again?" she asked her Master, calm.

"We're here to officiate a ceremony for these people," Obi-Wan reminded. "We are receiving an easy assignment after your last negotiation success." He kept his tongue on the fact he had to beg for this, insisting it was vital for his Padawan's teaching. A new team was sent every year, and it had been with great difficulty Obi-Wan made certain that this year it was himself. Because he remembered the effect of this ceremony, knew how strong the impact of light was on this planet…

"I'm going to freeze before I can thank anyone," Jai muttered lightly.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "The Force will let you see, and provide warmth if that is what you need."

The duo walked along a platform to a grand palace, where a hundred candles burned to offer some light in the pitch black of night. Approaching the throne room, Obi-Wan and Jailyn presented themselves and announced their intention of assisting in the ceremony as hundreds of Jedi had done before them…

As soon as the intent was voiced, the lights in the castle went out to plunge the whole of the visible city into dark once more. "Come," Obi-Wan guided his apprentice, "they will be waiting for us."

Before Jai could ask who "they" might be, and where to go, she was gently nudged to a courtyard both by her Master and the Force. It seemed the whole of the city- perhaps the planet- had gathered for the ceremony. Jailyn settled herself in a place near the edge, waiting as Obi-Wan took a spot beside her and set a small object in her hand.

_Master?_

_ It's a candle, my young apprentice. You'll need it in a minute. _

_Right._

Jailyn rubbed the bottom of her candle for a moment, looking out to the crowd and taking a deep breath, hoping time would attempt to pass quickly.

"In the beginning was the Light, and the Light was ignited and came over all," Obi-Wan began, words coming naturally in spite of their ceremonial tone. "The light was necessary- it encompassed everyone, and bound them together. This is the nature of the light. This is what we live by." That said, the Jedi Knight waved his hand over the candle he held and focused the Force until a small flame ignited. He held it to the first person in the crowd…

Immediately, Jai could feel a tug at the edge of her senses and closed her eyes, passing over the scene in the Force. Strangely, she felt a brightness shine, beginning with her Master and passing through everyone, catching them in a web and washing over the crowd. It exuded a strong heat, and pulled the entire planet into focus. Jai caught her breath, feeling the Light whisper in her ear…

_THIS is what it's supposed to feel like_ Jai realized. _This is the meaning of the Force._ She had been wrong- it wasn't a person who had control, it was the Force that used the person as the tool for good or evil. Perhaps emotion could go over-board; moderation was important. If it came down to it, the Force could guide her actions for the better. The Force was Light, but could be turned to Dark. It was the Force, not the person…never the person.

_ You feel it, Padawan? _

Jailyn sensed her Master's comment, and smiled. _I feel it_ she assured. Reaching out, she shuddered. The Light was asking her, questioning, wanting to embrace her as it did the others. She let it in, felt it rush through her and take her as its own. It felt right, felt perfect; somehow, she didn't know how she'd gone without it for so long.

Obi-Wan approached her, setting the candle in his hand to hers and watching as the wick began to burn. She waved a hand over the flame with a smile. Then, suddenly, another break in the light came upon her: Obi-Wan, entering in her realm of understanding. Emotions, unfettered, meeting her…

_I feel it, Master. The emotions… I don't understand. I thought the Council suggested we abandon attachment._

_ Abandoning attachment is a futile effort, my Padawan. Obi-Wan explained. Qui-Gon told me, and I will tell you now, that no man can live beyond all bonds. I've trained you for two years; of course there exists some ownership between us. You are MY Padawan, Jailyn. _

_So I am allowed- to love?_

_ After a fashion. _

_Temperance._

Jailyn laughed. For once in her life, she understood!

As the knowledge knocked at her mind, one of the city elders took the branch of a tree and splashed water along the congregation, beginning with the officiator and his apprentice. Obi-Wan and Jailyn found themselves soaked with water, their candle flames sputtering and extinguishing.

_You planned that_ Jailyn accused.

_ I did not, My Young Padawan. But it wouldn't have been better if I had. _

------ ----- --- - --- - ----- ------

"The young Meiral girl," Dooku suggested. "Kenobi's apprentice."

"Ah yes," Sidious agreed. "Ferroan, isn't she?"

Dooku nodded. "Force heretics, all of them, and she is one of the worst."

"I shall talk with the girl, then."

"And if she does not listen?"

"I will make her listen."


	6. Chapter 6

Jailyn sighed a heavy sigh, twirling one of her braids behind her ear. "What are we doing again, Master Kenobi?"

"Waiting," Obi-Wan reminded her. "We cannot accept this assignment on our own. Master Tachi is an old friend of mine."

Jailyn nodded. After all, it wasn't Siri that she was bothered by. It was Tachi's apprentice, Ferus Olin, the one person in the entire galaxy she did not want to have to work with. And here she was going to have to pretend to be a close friend, as close as a sister, to a boy she had hated when she knew him in the Temple...

It was not the man she was expecting. When he approached, she knew it was Olin only by the fact he walked with Siri. He had grown older, wiser- more humble, and handsome. Jailyn shrugged that off: it was not for her to say. The Force whispered in her ear lightly, and she shuddered at what it told her. The rumbling only got worse as she was formally reintroduced to her former acquiantance and bowed before him, taking his hand afterwards in friendship. It was a lightening strike.

The assignment had just gotten interesting.

------ --------------- ---------

Palpatine was at an impasse. Anakin Skywalker was out of his reach, not even on Coruscant. The Meiral girl had proven too open, too incapable of corruption for his his purposes. It had been a dark few months indeed.

Then a thought came to mind. An evil plot to be sure, but such were his noral dealings. It would be all too easy to have Amidalla elected senator, have her brought to Coruscant. It would pur her bodyguard, the ever-watchful Skywalker, the chosen one, back into his grasp...

"I have a job to do," he grinned.

--------------------- ------ --- -- -------

Perhaps Jailyn should have held back more. She shuddered at every touch that Olin gave her, fluttered at his every word. Obi-Wan could sense it, or should have been able to- except that he too felt a similar sensation, having Siri Tachi around again. So Jai was alone with her thoughts.

It led her to action.

The assignment went smoothely, quickly. Jai spent the time near to this man, the one who affected her so, and saw a softness in him beginning to come from under the "perfect Jedi" exterior. It gave her hope that he might care for her as well.

The actual moment between them came so quickly, and passed in a manner so fast that Jai almost missed it. One minute his hand was just grazing her above the belt, the next it was wrapped around her. He moved it quickly, scared, but Jai had felt him and seen his eyes. A craving lay there, a desire that she too felt within him. For a minute she also paniced, then remembered her master's teachings about love being different from passion. She scooted nearer, until her chin rested on Olin's shoulder, and breathed lightly into his ear.

"Jailyn, please."

"Please what?"

"Don't do that. It's distracting."

"Do you want to remain undistracted?"

"I... of course."

Jailyn smiled. "Very well."

Only another minute passed before Olin turned to her and sighed. "We have to talk about this."

"About what?"

"You. And me. It isn't right."

"What isn't?"

"Can't you feel it?"

Jai laughed. "It's in the Force, Fer. Of course I can. But how can it be wrong?"

"We're Jedi."

"And Jedi are allowed to care for another. I care for you. Do you care for me?"

Ferus paused. "I...I...I can't."

Jai dignified this with only a sigh. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait."

And with that, Ferus stopped her... kissed her.

It felt wonderful. And around them, the Force reordered to shine in it's brightest light.


	7. Chapter 7

BEGINNING EPISODE TWO:

Jailyn and Obi-Wan went up the elevator together in comfortable silence. In fact, much of what they did lately was completed in that same comfortable silence, and it was- quite frankly- driving Obi Wan up a wall. He knew very well everything that Jailyn had done, what she was still doing, but he found himself unable (unwilling) to confront her about it. In fact, it was something he found was very easily kept quiet.

Because his padawan was living on the edge of the Code's true meaning. Ever since Ferus Olin had whispered that hard "I love you" while they stood in battle- certainly stronger since Jai had calmed him after the accidental death of one of their fellow students- Jai had been lighter, gentler. Obi-Wan had a strong feeling that it was the Force guiding the two young ones together, but the Council may indeed see otherwise.

For now, though, they stood quietly in a silence that seemed not at all strained. Jai was happily looking out the window at the streets of Coruscant, her black hair now cut short except for a single braid that ran behind her ear. She was curious, but still radiated calm. She would be a great Jedi...soon.

After the mission, Obi-Wan promised himself, he would take care of everything and prepare her for the trials. First, though, they had a senator to assist.

When the door opened into Senator Amidalla's living quarters, Obi-Wan was greeted by a familiar orange face. Jailyn paused and gave a greatly exaggerated smile as she sent her disgust through the Force. _Great. A gungan._

"Representative Binks."

"Hello-sah, Mastah Obi-Wan."

"Does the senator know we have arrived?"

"Yes-sah. Mesah take you to her."

The trio walked a short way to where Senator Amidalla sat patiently on her couch, the ever-vigilant guard Skywalker behind her with eyes dancing all over the room. "Master Kenobi, Padawan Meiral, welcome," Padme greeted the new arrivals. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. Though I still do not understand the need for an extra guard."

"The situation is dangerous," Anakin intoned deeply. "The senator has had three attempts on her life, two on Coruscant. Were it not for the upcoming votes..."

Jailyn interrupted gently. "We all have a duty to our own people," she suggested. "I am sure we can help the senator in doing hers without overstepping our boundaries."

Obi-Wan lifted an eyebrow. "We were asked to watch over the former queen, not do any research..."

Anakin Skywalker frowned. "I had hoped some discovery was implied in your mandate. I would appreciate any assistance."

"Of course," Obi-Wan explained. "But as Jedi, we can only do so much."

Anakin nodded slowly. "I understand, though I would still like to catch the person behind these attacks on my charge's life. I have outlined a plan, if either of you have a sense strong enough to cover the apartment..."

-------- ----------- ---------

Skywalker's plan went off with little difficulty, though Jailyn and Obi-Wan did both end up hanging off the edge of hovercrarfts by the end of the search. With three people on the case, they were able to learn the plot had begun on Geonosis. Which left little choice- someone had to investigate.

Obi-Wan, unsettled, agreed to take the challenge, so long as his padawan remained with the senator and her bodyguard. In spite of Master Windu's hesitation, the council finally agreed that it was a simple enough mission and allowed for the movement. So Obi-Wan carefully instructed Jailyn and went on his own to see the cloners...

Meanwhile, Padme and Anakin had chosen their destination carefully. Naboo was too obvious, and they needed to hide from all prying eyes. Which left only one planet that was well known to either of them: Tatooine.


	8. Chapter 8

"I hate the sand," Jailyn sighed as she brushed more of the insulting stuff from her robes. "It gets everywhere."

Anakin laughed. "That sounds exceedingly petulant for a Jedi. Aren't you trained to deal with any kind of weather condition?"

"Survive. Not enjoy."

Padme laughed, her hand drifting towards Anakin's and latching before either of them noticed. Jailyn felt it, however, and could hardly conceal a smile at the romance she felt behind her. It was sweet, even more because they didn't yet seem to realize it themselves. Anakin was shy about the touches, Padme more certain, but neither willing to admit the reactions they had- even to themselves, Jailyn realized.

It was cute.

"Where was the shop?" Padme asked after a second's pause in which she drew her hand away.

"Right around the corner." The guide was perfect; Anakin's memory was impressively sharp, in fact...

Only the blue-skinned, winged alien of a shop owner remained. Anakin spoke gently with him for several minutes, ascertaining a safe place to disappear for a few weeks. Jai listened, catching snippets of the conversation before Anni returned with a smile on his face.

"What's the news?" Padme asked expectantly.

"My mother has been freed," Anakin reported. "She lives with her husband on a nearby farm, just outside Anchorhead. It should be sufficient for our purposes."

"Outside gates?" Padme asked. "In the middle of all this... this... sand?"

"Perhaps my lady would prefer the Lake Country?"

Padme blushed gently, remembering their "vacation" into the fields there. Anakin had been very in charge, very handsome... until he was nearly trampled by one of the cattle animals. Then he had been wounded and still very handsome...

Jailyn shook her head, hoping to ignroe the thought that she had picked up in the air. Being with these two was going to be interesting indeed. She observed longer as Anakin hired a speeder for their time on planet, handing over a small handful of platinum to keep the vehicle for the week. He held out his hand, helping the former queen into the seat, and Jai had to conceal a full chuckle as she saw the two so carefully avoid each other.

Young love.

The speeder left the city, cruising some dunes and finally manuevering towards the farm. It was as they went to the last stretch that her mind felt fuzzy, her heart siezed...

"Anakin, I..."

"Something's wrong," the boy stated, looking forward. "I've been having nightmares, but I thought they were just imaginings. This is real, isn't it? The- the pain...the uncertainty..." Padme set a hand on his shoulder, and Anakin shuddered under the touch.

"You have...feelings?" Jailyn asked.

"About my mother."

_A Jedi potential? How did they..?_

"We'll find out," Jai assured. "I promise to help you, Anakin Skywalker, whatever it takes."

------------------- -----------------

Obi-Wan was pleased to find that Jailyn was indeed on Tattooine. He was in trouble, needed her help. He'd stumbled on something here, something strange-

"Jailyn. When you get this message, please immediately forward to the Jedi Council on Coruscant..."

------- ------------ ------------

"How long has she been missing?" Jailyn asked, pacing behind where Anakin sat stunned besides the woman he was sworn to protect.

"About a week," Clieg Lars admitted. "I tried to follow after but... and then my leg..."

"I'm sorry," Anakin whispered, though whether to this kind man who had taken in his mother or the mother herself it was uncertain.

"I'm sorry about Shmi, son; she was a good wife, a good woman. But with the sandpeople..."

"She's still alive," Anakin announced. "I can feel it."

"Anakin." Padme said the name softly, like a prayer more than a reprimand.

"I know it in my heart," he repeated.

"It isn't possible," Clieg assured.

Jailyn shook her head. "Anakin... Skywalker, are you sure?"

Anakin looked at the Jedi, eyes lifting from the lightsaber at her belt to the gold, fierce eyes that suddenly had determination in them. Determination along with absolute trust.

Trust that Anakin couldn't tell that he had earned, but was his nonetheless.

"I'm sure," he stated again, hands closing into fists. "Very sure."

Jailyn nodded. "Clieg, can you and your son Owen take care of the senator for a few hours? Anakin and I have some sandpeople to negotiate with."

-------- ----------- -------------- ---------

In the end, it was Anakin who was able to calmly request to have his mother back. Jailyn listened to his tact, from years of serving a politician, allowed him to reason with the usually murderous bunch. He was owed by the sandpeople, it turned out, for kindness he had done years ago. With the movement of only a few hydrators, his family could be safe again...

So Shmi Skywalker, battered and bruised, was allowed into her son's arms. She fell asleep instantly in the safety of his embrace, just before Jailyn used what limited healing abilities she had to assist in reversing the damage. It was extensive, but would be better in time. Jailyn signed relief as they returned to the farm, considering the Skywalker male as she drove.

"You could be a powerful Jedi," she commented lightly.

"I was deemed too old to start training."

"Formal training," Jailyn explained. "You couldn't start formal training. If you would like, I could help you learn your abilities. Strengthen them."

"For the Senator's sake?"

Jailyn smirked. "And your own. And perhaps the sake of the galaxy."

"I don't care about the galaxy," Anakin admitted, patting his mother's hair. "I just want to keep those close to me protected."

"I can help." Jailyn saw the moisture farm int he distance. "It will take secrecy and careful learning, as well as sacrifice, but I can help you."

"Then I'll do it."

From the power in that certainty, Jailyn was sure Anakin Skywalker could be the most powerful Jedi ever trained. And she could be a part of that.


	9. Chapter 9

Jailyn's heart sank as she watched Obi-Wan's message, transmitting it to Coruscant. Fear ate as her heart, even when Windu assured the Jedi would go after her master- that her own involvement would not be needed, and they would return him to her soon. It was suggested that he might even be brought to Tatooine after the rescue, as it was the nearest planet with full-size facilities for medical treatment. Jai winced at that... Obi-Wan hated Tatooine; there was no reason he would be happy to be there any amount of time.

Anakin watched his mother's healing in awe, immediately volunteering to assist Jailyn in the rescue. Padme even threatened to kidnap both of them if the choice was made to stay put.

So the trio now stood at the entrance to a veritable maze of machinery, dumbfounded as they looked over the moutnai of droid parts they now had to cross. One by one, they made their way to the end, Jai coaching Anakin as he kept hold of Padme's hand a little TOO tightly.

Jai just about lost a hand, but managed to keep herself steady in spite of the mechanical behemoths they trod around. Anakin and Padme were not as sure footed, but still reached the ending unscathed. They popped their heads out into a large outdoor stadium, seeing Obi-Wan tied up but looking quite confident.

"Well?" Anakin asked.

"We'll let Master Kenobi make the first move," she suggested. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve. No promises, though. That man in the viewing box? He's Master Dooku. Not even Mace Windu could beat him last I remembered. He'll be hard to get around."

Anakin nodded. "So we wait."

Padme smiled. "We wait."

Jailyn nodded, pulling her saber to her hand and watching on as the oversized monsters came out to play. Obi-Wan still looked on, non-plussed and comfortable with his abilities. That was something she had learned long ago: Obi-Wan was modest and fair, but when it came to a fight he knew his own abilities and was willing to let them shine. Sparring was the only time she knew he truly enjoyed being a JEDI, not just a teacher or scholar...

He leapt onto a pedestal...

_Any time, Meiral._

_I was just waiting for you, Master. _

_I trust the Jedi Council is also on their way?_

_They'll be coming. I just decided to come and rescue you first. _

_Good job, my apprentice. If you can come and dispatch my opponents, I will be more than happy to wait for them._

_On my way. _

Jailyn was about to call for the group to move when she turned her head to see Anakin and Padme kissing passionately. She smiled, letting them enjoy the sensation a moment, before tapping Anakin on the shoulder.

"I heard," Anakin assured. "I just...had to take care of something first."

"I know." Jailyn nodded toward Padme. "We're up."

Between the three newcomers, the animalistic opponents stood no chance at all. Even as Jedi descended upon Dooku's ground, Jailyn and Obi-Wan leapt together to fight Dooku as a team, chasing him across the desert as clones dispatched the rest of the crowd.

Dooku, or Lord Tyrannus, had no chance at all. Really, it was almost comical. The mroe he attempted to goad his Jedi assailants into surrendering ground, the less they gave. It was Jailyn who caught him in a corner, and Obi-Wan who delievered the final blow. He never made it out...

Of course, a ship DID leave that planet of heat and caves. Plans for the space station had to be protected at all costs, and so a hooded figure accepted them from the hands of one who had failed to protect his apprentice.

That was how the Dark Lord of the Sith set his eyes on finding a new student.

------- ---------- -----------

Jailyn stayed with Anakin and Padme as they returned to Naboo, teaching Skywalker the ways of the Force until she was confident he could handle himself. She witnessed their wedding with a heart full of joy, though tempered with jealousy. She, too, was deeply in love- but her love was hidden, surrendered to the Jedi Code which was all too often misread. And as the Force accepted the union of Skywalker and Amidalla, Jailyn wondered yet again if she could make Ferus Olin her own.

No time to worry about that now. Anakin had already found a way to be transferred to a delegation patrol that could be found in the Jedi Temple, and Jailyn had a training regimen to create. She had to teach him balance and grace, how to talk to the Force and hear it in his mind. He had come so long already- and Jai knew she could help him go even further, if he had the ability to keep his fear and anger under control.


	10. Chapter 10

Jailyn gripped her lightsaber to herself, igniting the dazzling blue blade as she reached for a sense of her opponent. He was stronger than her by far, a pinpoint of ability surrounded by her sea of clones that could be obliterated if she were not careful. Taking a deep breath, Jai prepared to meet him on the battlefield, come what may. She was centered, able to focus and frantic in reaching out to find which weakness she could capitalize on. Because everyone had a weakness, and in her time fighting this opponent she had observed many that would serve her well...

_He's thinking about somebody else._ Jai smiled lightly, finally having the answer. Her opponent was distracted, unsure of himself. Fast, yes; perhaps cruelly so. But he was no master of his emotions.

"Don't strain yourself," the familiar, gravelly voice called out to her.

"I won't." With that, Jailyn leapt from her hiding space and crossed the yards toward the owner; the stretch was comfortable, and ended with a triple flip behind him, lightsaber at his neck. "Do you yield?" she asked with a grin, shaking her head.

"It was just a training, Master."

Jailyn shuddered with a thrill as the name was applied even as she responded. "I'm no Master yet, Skywalker. Just better than you."

Anakin laughed, setting the hilt of his newly built saber on the ground safely. "Thank you for the exercise."

Jailyn felt her face fall. It had been rare for the two to speak with each other off of a battle-field, usually by comm while his air unit gave her the support she needed on the ground with Obi-Wan. Even Kenobi had noted they made an excellent pair. When at the Temple, they were often found together. At first, they had kept the training secret; unfortunately, with Jedi at war, this was no time to pick and choose. Once the Council learned Anakin was training, they had asked him for aide in the sky. Hesitant, the man had agreed, explaining he still had a wife to take care of.

The Council was oddly accepting of everything. Jailyn wasn't sure whether to fear for the values that were being lost, or cry for joy that the changes were being made.

It gave her hope.

As did Anakin. "We together again on the next one?" Jai asked Anakin, still somber.

"Think so. Did I hear correctly that Master Kenobi will be int he air, leaving you on the ground alone?"

"You did hear right," Jailyn admitted. "He's going to be leading your back-up."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Jailyn let a smile cross her face. "That's because you don't see Obi-Wan fly much."

Anakin began to laugh, but the voice soon stuck in his throat. "For them to split up a Master and Padawan... this is getting bad, isn't it?"

Jai considered the asessment and shook her head. "It's a test," she explained. "They want to see what I am capable of. After all, it is nearly time for me to attempt the Trials. I think this is to find out how far away that time is."

Anakin whistled. "Big Jedi, hmm?"

Jailyn shook her head. "Someday. Not yet, though."

Anakin hugged his mentor, very much a brotherly embrace. "Good. I'm not keen on losing my teacher yet. I'll see you when we can."

"May the Force Be With You."

-- -- -- -- -- -- -

"Jai! Jai, wait up!"

Jailyn turned, only to be gathered up in a hug and lifted off the ground. She recognized the smell as mucha s the presence, letting it flood through her as she relished the sensation of being in his arms once again. "I missed you," she whispered, gentle against his face.

"I missed you too Jai."

Ferus Olin grabbed Jai's hand and lead her out of the hallways in the Temple to the gardens, setting her on one of the stools and grasping her hands tightly. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company and letting out a collective breath as they relaxed.

"I heard you were home," Ferus noted. "Everyone was talking about it."

"Don't know why."

"Probably because you, Kenobi, and Skywalker are the most dedicated team we have out there."

Jailyn shrugged. "I feel grateful just to have a day off."

Ferus' eyes about popped out of his head. "A day?"

"I wish I had longer."

Ferus nodded, taking her in his arms and holding her. "You deserve longer."

Jailyn loved the feel of skin on skin. The two had never felt much of it, afraid of breaking the code. Yet love had grown between them, harsh and certain; it was strange to feel how much was between them, yet so little of it passionate. There was a longing, and a caring, with nothing attached. Ferus could not have felt for any other woman- Jai was certain of that.

They were careful.

And they wanted so much more.

"I think they're going to promote me soon," Ferus mentioned off-hand.

"They should. You've been working on your own mostly, haven't you?"

Ferus nodded. "Siri... Master Tachi and I are separated much of the time. I hope I have proven myself."

Jailyn stretched out on the bench, leaning onto Ferus' shoulder and sighing happily. "Just you and me right now," she whispered, her thoughts far away. Ferus squeezed her tightly.

It felt like the last time.

-- -- -- - -- -- -- -- -- - - --

Jailyn woke early, her already completed pack at the door. She looked in the mirror, straightened the braid and wound it up intricately out of her way, and put on a fresh outfit. She felt the soft fabric against her skin, relishing in it; this had been a gift from a grateful planet, and a gift the Council had let her keep: a soft fabric of beige very like a standard Jedi garb, but with a light purple running through it. She had immediately set to sewing this outfit for herself, choosing a deep green cloak to go with it. Obi-Wan had given her a strange look, but did not disapprove of her decisions.

This was her lucky set of garb, the one she wore when she needed a boost of confidence that was abnormal for a Jedi.

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan as she exited her room to the area they shared with an appraising eye, smiling. "Nervous?" he asked gently. "You don't have to be. You are prepared for this, my apprentice."

Jailyn was shocked. He usually used "Young" or "Very Young" before calling her his apprentice. That he didn't...

_I think you are ready for anything, Jailyn._

Jai smiled at the thought that came to her through the Force.

"Ready?"

"Of course." Obi-Wan stretched, leading them out of the apartment with a huff. "Don't know what you're worried about. I'm the one who has to fly."

"Master, if you continue to hate flying, you will forever be bound by that fear."

"Yes, I know. Now please keep quiet."


	11. Chapter 11

Obi-Wan had given Jailyn bad news before now. When her favorite speeder had been wrecked by one of the other padawans while they were off-planet; when her training fo Anakin had been discovered by the Council. He had seen her strong while people around them suffered and died, every time his mind going back to the young initiate he had found by a fountain moping, begging to be chosen even if she did not state so.

He had no idea how to tell her this.

The one thing Obi-Wan knew is it had to be him that told her, and he had to soften the blow. It was going to be harder than anything he had ever done before now; his heart clenched up just considering what this was going to do to her. It had to happen, but he desperately wished the news was false.

Jailyn was in their tent, eyes glancing over battle plans as though they were light reading. She had a furrow in her eyebrows, concentrating hard; her pale blue skin looked positively human in the yellow lighting, gold eyes earnest and focused. Obi-Wn hated to shatter this calm...

"Jai, I have something I need to tell you."

Jailyn stopped, feeling his distress, and reached out to him. What she felt nearly burnt, though she stood her ground. The facial expression didn't change, and her breath remained perfectly even.

"When did he die?"

Obi-Wan moved closer to her, waiting to catch her should she fall. "Yesterday. Siri was two planets away, and couldn't get to him before the oxygen supply ran out. I'm sorry Jailyn- Ferus IS dead."

Jailyn nodded, but refused to cry. "He is one with the Force," she corrected.

_And that is where I will find him again_ Obi-Wan heard, unspoken.

"Are you all right?"

Jailyn nodded. "I... am. I was just going over our plans for when the battle droids come around; I think I know how to capitalize on the air support you and Skywalker can provide."

Obi-Wan looked into her eyes and had to smile. She was not just acting strong, he realized; she had honestly accepted this death as she had so many others. She was ready.

-- -- -- -- --

Jailyn's lightsaber lay at her thigh as she commanded the clone troopers. There was not a moment of hesitation; the plan was followed.

Unfortunately, in the air there was no such luck. Only Obi-Wan and Anakin made it back to ground, panting and uncertain. Obi-Wan was, however, able to make an interesting report...

"You trained him better than I ever could," he noted to Jailyn in the tent that night, when weapons were set aside for water and food. "He has patience, and a very wide range that he can sense."

Jailyn nodded. "That he had in the beginning."

"But it was you who taught him how to identify what he senses. He is very good at that."

Jailyn's cheeks went violet. "I did what I could."

Obi-Wan considered the girl, now very much a woman. "i want you to take the trials," he announced. "It is time."

"I... are you sure?"

Obi-Wan had never been sure of anything as much as this.


	12. Chapter 12

In a way, it would never have been possible except for Jailyn's perceptions. Anakin had been busy working with her, ignoring all other strains on his time other than Jai's lessons and Padme's embraces. Obi-Wan felt something off, but it was covered so very quickly he did not even see the true significance when the Chancellor was abducted.

Jailyn knew.

"It's a trap," she noted. "A very good one."

"What do you want to do?" Anakin asked, calm and collected. In the time since her elevation to Jedi Knight, she had been given reign to train him in spite of the elevated age. He was officially her apprentice; the trio they made with Obi-Wan had indeed proven unstoppable during the time of the Wars. Now, though, it seemed the battles were at an end.

"Spring the trap," Obi-Wan suggested.

Jailyn laughed. "Sounds like fun but... what if we let them keep Palpatine a little longer?"

"How long?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Until the Chancellor loses his patience!"

Anakin let his jaw drop at Jailyn's suggestion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Palpatine IS the Sith we've been searching for."

Obi-Wan rang his fingers tentatively. "Are you sure, Jailyn?"

Jailyn had seen a lot in the past few years, and she detailed all of it to her companions. In the end, neither of them could deny that she seemed to be sound in her assumption- a thought that disturbed the Jedi more than they could imagine. "We have to tell Master Windu," Anakin sighed, shaking his head.

"I know we do." Obi-Wan contemplated. "On the other hand, we should also let the Sith reveal himself."

Jailyn found a smile on her face as the idea came to her as well. "How long do you think until Palpatine stages an escape?"

"Two weeks." Anakin calculated in his head the logistics of the plan that came to the trio and nodded in agreement. "We can have a trap of our own waiting for him by then."

-- -- - -- -- -- - --

"You're the best bait," Jailyn reminded Anakin. "You, he'll believe."

Anakin shook his head. "I'm not strong enough, Master; please don't make me..."

"You'll do fine," Mace Windu assured. "If you need, I am sure that Knight Meiral will make herself available for you."

"This Sith is strong," Obi-Wan noted, "but the four of us are stronger."

Anakin took in a deep breath, preparing for the exchange about to take place, keeping his mind open to allow the others to hear the conversation about to take place...

-- -- --

"You're a Sith!" Anakin finally accused, the past hour of conversation boiling to this one point- this one offer of power.

"I am open to many theories..."

"You're a Sith!"

"The Dark Side is powerful. None can escape it's appeal."

"I can."

"Then you will die."

"Not so fast." The buzz of three additional lightsabers drew Palpatine's attention to his new arrivals even as Jailyn threw a green bladed saber to her apprentice. "Well done, Anakin."

"This party's over," Windu added.

"And just in time, too," Obi-Wan noted.

With four assailants, Palpatine found he was powerless. They were all strong, and prepared. In the end, the unfortunate end was realized; refusing to give up, the corrupt politician was backed into a corner and found his death at the end of Obi-Wan's blade.

The Force breathed a sigh of relief as the evil was extinguished.

-- -- -- --

"Anakin Skywalker, in the past we have had no rank suitable for you. As a Knight, you would be at the mercy of our Order's summons. However we are eager to recognize the strength of mind you possess with your understanding of the Force. We therefore grant you the rank of Jedi Sentinel. May you be a beacon for all, and a protector for those around you."

Quite cheers erupted from those assembled as Jailyn leaned to the side, whispering "Good job" into the ear of her former pupil.

"Knight Jailyn Meiral, in recognition of your accomplishments in the Clone War and your successful mentoring of Anakin Skywalker, you are now conferred with the rank of Jedi Master and all the benefits of this position. May you be as adept at schooling your next padawan as you were with the first."

Jai blushed furiously at the attention, but accepted the elevation silently with a bow of her head.

As they left the Temple, Anakin found himself capture in a hug by a very happy, very strong pair of arms.

"Anakin! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Padme."

Jailyn turned to leave, but found the senator had other ideas. She put a hand on the younger woman's arm to pause the Jedi's departure. "Anakin, I have an announcement for you as well," Padme managed.

"What is that? Is everything all right?"

"Better than that, Daddy Skywalker."

Anakin's mouth dropped. "A child?"

"Twins."

Anni yelped like he had when a child, finishing by picking the slight form of his wife into the air and shouting, "Wizard!"

Jailyn laughed at the display, once again attempting to leave.

"Jailyn, I know this is highly irregular," Padme continued, "but I think you can imagine with Anakin's midichlorian count the babies are very likely to be Force Sensitive. Jedi."

Jai nodded, suddenly feeling lightheaded as she realized what was about to be asked of her.

It was Anakin who managed to get the question out first. "If our children must be fostered by the Jedi, I would appreciate knowing they are well-cared for; Padme and I will need to return to Naboo to help heal the hurts there."

Jailyn bowed. "I will talk with the Council and see what can be done."


	13. Chapter 13

Jailyn held the precious bundles close to her chest, spiriting the children to the Temple in the quiet of the night. THis was a very unusual evening, a very unusual task she had, but she was very certain of herself.

The twins of Anakin and Padme Skywalker were very strong in the Force, perhaps even stronger than their father. They had to be fostered carefully, and the Jedi would have to keep a very close eye on the youngsters. An eye that would not belong to the creche-masters alone, for these children were specially marked.

They were already claimed as padawans.

"We'll have such adventures, Leia," Jailyn whispered to the female baby in her left arm; the girl cooed, eyes open and anxiously drawing in the world. In the right arm young Luke lay, asleep. That would be Obi-Wan's apprentice; the boy was likely to be restless and impertinent, as his father once could have been. Jailyn was glad she would not be dealing with the boy.

At the Temple door, Jailyn announced herself and produced her bundle to the council. She was smiled at and congratulated, her arms relaxing as she set the children in the arms of the creche-master and made ready to finally go to sleep after her midnight call into the senator's home.

"Sad he missed this, Obi-Wan will be."

Jailyn could only sigh and nod. "At least somebody was here to accept the children, Master Yoda."

"Trained, these children will be. Make the mistake we did with Skywalker, we will not."

-- -- --

Watching on, Qui-Gon Jinn wondered. "So, wait a minute," he paused, glad to be able to halt the images. "The Emporer was killed with little blood-shed, Anakin STILL had the twins, the Jedi are at peace, and you think the horror of the Empire was a BETTER solution?"

The Violet shook her head. "You will see what must come to pass soon enough."

-- -- --

The Temple was back to normal, and everyone was on regulare assignments. With the twins being reared by the Jedi nursery, though very much their padawans, Obi-Wan and Jai found themselves still working together as they awaited the next generation. Anakin offered his services to the Jedi when time permitted, often allowing him to be on missions with them.

Which brought them all to the Council floor today.

"You'll be going undercover," Windu announced. "Anakin, you'll be posing as a security guard."

"No surprise there," Anni noted.

"Masters Kenobi and Meiral, you will have to enter as lovers."

Obi-Wan choked. "Lovers?"

"You have kissed a woman before, right Master?" Jai asked, snickering.

"Of course I have! I mean...certainly." His cheeks went bright pink and he turned to Master Windu. "Is there another way we can go about this?"

Mace shook his head. "It can't be as difficult as all that. Try a kiss. Just a kiss."

Obi-Wan turned to his former apprentice and looked into her golden eyes, lit with mirth. Kenobi, however, was simply flustered by the very idea of kissing HER. It was a STUDENT! He was her MENTOR! Still, he moved to lean toward her, and she followed...

Their lips halted a centimeter apart, then Jai closed her eyes and rushed in for a very hurried peck on Kenobi's cheek. At that sight, Anakin burst into laughter.

"That isn't how you kiss, Master Jedi," Anakin informed.

"Let's see you do better, Commander Skywalker," Jailyn hissed. The pilot considered this a moment than nodded and moved in front of her, setting a hand on either shoulder. He leaned forward, but also stopped at a centimeter before closing his eyes and moving in for what could hardly be termed a kiss. Jai pulled out, relieved...

"Oh for Force's sake!" Windu muttered, pulling Jailyn instantly toward him and throwing his arms around her waist. He forced their mouths together, resulting in a kiss that at least appeared to have some passion behind it. The Ferroan instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the motion, releasing her hold nearly a minute later.

"That," Mace Windu explained, "is how you kiss a female. I suggest you practice, Master Kenobi."

"Did you want the mission instead?" Obi-Wan suggested with a note of amusement, stroking his beard. "You seem to have the necessary training."

Jai blushed. "I'd agree."

And three sets of eyes were suddenly on her,


	14. Chapter 14

Jailyn accepted her padawan generously, with much more calm this time around as well. The young Leia Skywalker was the model of a diplomatic Jedi, boisterous yet intelligent. She knew the right buttons to press on those who raised her; when she heard she was to be apprenticed to Master Meiral, she had taken time to research every single one of the Jedi's exploits in able to use them as leverage as she grew.

And still Jai found herself thankful she had taken on the girl rather than Luke. Luke was rash and anxious in all things, given to adventures most younglings shied from. Obi-Wan had taken the boy, and after only a week had grown large bags under his eyes. It was most humorous.

Yet the years passed well, and the children grew strong in the Force.

-- -- -- - -- --

Anakin and Padme were very happy to stay on Naboo together. Once the senator stopped making calls to Coruscant, choosing at a young age to disentangle herself from galactic politics as it had taken much out of her as a teenager, the peace of the watery planet had proven exactly what she wished to live her life at ease. Anakin stayed with her, the model of a peacemaker as both became active in the local situations.

It was the life both had desired, and it was perfect.

-- -- -- -- --

Yet somewhere in the Force, a hand was rolling. Too much power existed in the Universe, the Jedi being far too strong. Balance- what the Force craved, desired, was balance, and this was denied.

If those it had selected were not up to the task, then the Force would just have to take matters in to its own hands.

-- -- -- -- -- - -- --

Jailyn introduced her padawan, the now fifteen-year-old Leia Skywalker, proudly. The girl held herself well amidst this strange planet in spite of the warning sense both had recieved upon setting down. It appeared to amount to nothing...

Still, Jai asked Leia to look around the area while Jai worked with the Ferroans once again; amongst her own people, Jailyn could handle herself. And Leia was in little real danger; Jai kept their bond wide open listening as the girl took her leave and started her search.

Jai was halfway through the concluding argument when she felt the scream. She excused herself, eyes darting to sympathetic mothers who understood her fear, and the Jedi Master ran. She had never run so quickly, feet carrying her to the far reaches of the capital compound where she had felt the cry.

Leia was on the ground, staring at a strange green plant. "It bit me," she asserted.

Jailyn looked at it, but found nothing strange about it. "Padawan, that isn't possible. Is that why you screamed?"

Leia shook her head. "Master, I didn't cry out at all. Not verbally, and certainly not in the Force."

Jailyn grabbed the girl's hand, confused, as she inspected the place where the "bite" had occured. It seemed fine...

Then Jai reached out with the Force. The hand came across her eyes as blackened, almost as if it had been burned out from the inside to the out. Leia sensed it through her teacher and cringed.

"We'll take care of it," Jailyn assured. But fear gripped her heart. Because the parts that were blackened were dull as Leia's signature had never been. It was disconcerting... she could barely feel it in the Force.

Something was very wrong indeed.

-- -- -- -- --

By the time Jailyn had taken her leave and left the planet, the darkness had spread over Leia's whole body and the girl was diminishing, unable to be sensed in the Force. By the time they had strapped in and began to make the trip home, Leia was starting to feel sick. With the padawan cut off from the Force, Jailyn could do nothing to aide Leia or even make her comfortable except have her lay down. This the girl did, curling up comfortably in the back cabin of their transport while Jailyn piloted.

Jailyn went to check on the girl an hour in to the hyperspace field to sense nothing of her. Leia lay on a bed, settled in to a corner, but could not be reached. Jai went up to the child and put a hand on her forehead, finding it uncomfortably cool. Leia's skin was completely cold in fact, and upon further investigation the Master saw no breath or heartbeat...

Quelling panic, Jailyn used basic medical training in hopes of reviving the padawan.

When the ship touched down on Coruscant, it held Jailyn Meiral- Jedi Master- who stepped out holding the body of her padawan. The woman was in tears as she handed the child over to the Temple Healers, telling them the entire story. Obi-Wan was on planet, hoping to meet up with his former student, but on seeing her predicament he rushed to her side and offered her a hand...

"Jailyn? You said Leia said she was bitten by the plant?"

"That is right, Master."

"Were you?"

"No, Obi-Wan. Why?"

"Because... Jai, I cannot sense all of you in the Force."


	15. Chapter 15

Obi-Wan was doing his best to keep from being scared, but it was not helping very well. Jailyn's Force connection had been severed by this unusual virus which had already killed her apprentice, and there seemed no stopping the advances the disease made. Already she was beginning to weaken, only half an hour after he had noticed her lack of signature. Rather than laying down, Jailyn did her best to keep busy and remain awake. Still, it appeared very difficult for her to keep up activity as her strength left her, the Force unable to add to her resolve.

Kenobi had seen nothing like it.

Neither had the healers.

Once they had determined the infection to be a virus, they had quickly sheltered off Jailyn into a far section of the Temple; as Obi-Wan had already had extensive contact with her, he stayed at her side and far away from young Luke. It seemed for the best. The boy was contacted through his training bond, and while he was unhappyObi-Wan knew that his young padawan would do as he was asked.

Jailyn now sat cross-legged on the cushioned part of the floor, Obi-Wan watching from a few feet away as she tried to meditate into calm without falling asleep. Suddenly, with a small smile she said a single word. "Vweli."

Obi-Wan paused, then smiled himself. "Fountains."

"A mission completed ahead of schedule."

The game went on for almost an hour, each following the previous happy thought with another so that the room was filled with cheer. They kept mostly still, conserving as much energy as possible as they thought of the best things possible. Obi-Wan eventually moved to the ground with his one-time student, letting her lay her head in his lap as she had so many times in the past. There she seemed comfortable, laughing as the single words and phrases turned into their best memories.

That was how the healers found them at the end of that hour, though their faces were much more somber as they looked in. "Master Jedi? We have some...news."

Obi-Wan could already tell this was going to be very bad.

"The infection is transmitted through the Force, just by connection. Even the barest contact causes it to flow. And... we don't have any way of controlling it."

Jailyn let panic fill her at that moment. "What are you saying?"

"This is about to become an epidemic," the healer sighed. "Every Jedi you have had contact, and every Jedi they have had contact with, and so on... they have the infection already."

"How does it work?" Obi-Wan asked ina whisper.

"It starts by killing the Force within a person, than severing them from the bond around them. After that, it attacks the midichlorians in the blood-stream. When those can no longer reproduce, they cause a Jedi's system to positively shut down. Once that occurs, well..." The healer shuddered.

"How fast does it work?"

"Depends on the Jedi. We've already had two dozen come in with the beginnings... I thought you two would want to know..."

Jailyn shook her head. "This can't be possible. The Force..."

"The Force has a reason," Obi-Wan suggested. "We may never know what it is, but it does exist."

-- -- -- - -- -

Eight hours after the infection had hit Coruscant, the Temple itself had gone under quarantine and all Jedi away were told to stay where they were. Unfortunately, there were very few Jedi away due to the end of the wars; so many were on Coruscant it felt that the entire planet had become a nesting ground for sick Jedi. The virus was indeed fast-acting, and many padawans had already succombed to their end. Jailyn herself was fitfully resting, Obi-Wan hanging on to her tightly- afraid of letting her loose. She was nearing the end, and Obi-Wan felt he may well be doing so also.

There was no helping those who were stricken, for even the healers had become ill before any real research could be made into finding a cure. With the virus so specifically targeting those who could reach out with the Force on a skilled level, nobody outside the Temple could grasp what needed to be done.

At the end of one day, there were no healthy Jedi left in the capital and the Senate had declared an emergency.

At the end of one week, there were no Jedi left on the planet period; all left had perished, and those who had not were afraid to return lest some remnant of the disease linger on.

Corellia closed it's borders harshly; those wishing to enter had to prove they were not Force-sensitive. The Jedi on Corellia chose to create their own academy, putting a hold on any off-planet excursions for the next five years believing the illness would be done by that time.

On Naboo, Anakin and Padme mourned the loss of their children as well as the whole of the Order; by then, Padme was already pregnant again, waiting for the birth of a new son. Anakin, thoughts to his mentors, sadly accepted a strong burden with the help of his wife. Meditating on the possibilities, and seeking a way to truly assist the galaxy, he came upon an idea too strong to disavow.

-- -- -- - -- -- -- --

"Ben Skywalker, get down from there this instant!"

The five year old Force-senstive child looked to his father from a perch in the trees and stuck his tongue out. "Don't wanna."

"Do you want me to get one of the Masters to FORCE you down?"

At that, the child scampered down. "Jus' kidding, Mastah Daddy."

Anakin hugged the young boy to him and turned, looking over the picturesque scenery on Yavin Four. It was lovely, and the pre-built Temples were lovely to behold. Still, his heart twanged for how they had gotten to this point.

Only three Master-Padawn teams had proven to be off of Coruscant when the disease hit. Six Jedi out of the hundreds that had roamed; the Order had been nearly obliterated in just one week. Finding Force-Sensitive children had become a challenge, as had finding anyone attuned enough to take the training. Six students had come forward now, including his own son, but Anakin still feared for the Order.

It would take a long time to rebuild what had been lost. And with the pain that ran through him when he thought on it, he wondered if there was a better way, something he could have done to at least leave hope for a galaxy that so desperately needed its Jedi to guide it. As of now, it would be at least a hundred years before any semblance of strength could be returned to what had once been the main guiding force of a galaxy.

--n -- -- -- --

Qui-Gon looked at the Violet entity again, eyes furrowing. "That's it? Death?"

"Either way," she asserted, "the Order had to be brought to its knees. As it was, Jedi children were left to give that hope. Had it not been for Darth Vader's creation very few Jedi would have been left. It would take a century to rebuild."

"And now?"

"The Son of Skywalker will have older students, wiser students, and bring back the Jedi's true form in his lifetime. His Order will be more open, yet more pure, than that which has been lost. Quicker, cleaner, and much less bloody in the end."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Either way...the Order was doomed?"

"Not doomed, just scheduled for a change."

With that, the Violet dissipated. Qui-Gon looked at the festivities, a smile coming to his face.

This is how it was to be. Whatever else could have happened, THIS was the galaxy as it was to become. And as he saw Anni's daughter Leia kissing the smuggler, he knew that this happiness was beyond anything that could have been in another world.

It was RIGHT.

-- - -- -- --

A/N. Well, that is finished. I just wanted to thank everyone who has stuck with this story; I hope I have kept it worth your while!!


End file.
